


Come On... Nobody Has To Know

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [4]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Alice Fogherty has set up a rat sanctuary in their home, and Ken has finally discovered that what he's doing, what he's devoted his entire life to, is completely meaningless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On... Nobody Has To Know

Alice looked at her husband. "Come on... nobody has to know."

Ken looked back at his wife, then at the floor and the mess surrounding them. "I'll know."

"It's pointless, Ken! Even you see that now! Let's stop the madness."

"I don't think I can," said Ken, his voice shaking. "It would mean-" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "-killing them."

"I know," said Alice. "That's the whole point. Let's stop this. Let's kill them!"

"But look at them," said Ken. "They've been a part of our lives for so many years."

"FIFTEEN years," said Alice and kicked one so it flew to the other side of the room. "I can't take this anymore."

"But, what will we do with our lives?" asked Ken. "This is all I know."

" _Anything else_!" shouted Alice. Her patience had run out. "Ken, if you don't stop this, then I'm leaving."

"Alice, please don't."

"I mean it. It's them or me!"

Ken looked at the house and at his wife, then back at the house again. 

"I'm waiting, Ken," Alice was looking furious.

"Alice, I – I – I don't know."

"OH MY GOD, KEN!" Alice screamed and stormed out of the room. Ken could hear the front door open and slam shut.

He looked at his house filled with rats. "Well, it looks like it's just us now." He sat down on the sofa looking nervously at the animals surrounding his feet.. "Please don't bite me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes during the Creativity Night in the fandot chat to celebrate Finnemore February. The prompt was: Come on... nobody has to know.
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
